


Pitching a Fit

by Merrywetherweather



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Davekat Week, Day 2, M/M, Meteorstuck, Quadrant Confusion, Quadrant Vacillation, Species Swap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-02
Updated: 2015-09-02
Packaged: 2018-04-18 16:50:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4713311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merrywetherweather/pseuds/Merrywetherweather
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Davekat Week 2k15 Day 2: Speciesswap. Dave asks Karkat if he wants to fill his black quadrant since everyone else seems to have paired up. How this hopeless romantic rage child responded will warm your heart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pitching a Fit

**Author's Note:**

> I need to reevaluate my life choices. And also write chapters for the fics that I am already dedicated to. Here. Take this away from me now.

            “Date me.” Dave stood before him, towering at an intimidating one head taller than Karkat.

            “What?” He took a step back, unsure how the most recent of events came to be his situation at present.

            “You heard me. Date me.” He shrugged as if it was the most natural thing to suggest.

            “I’m not following. I think I’m gonna head back to my room now.” Karkat turned to go but his shoulder was caught and he was spun around.

            “Wait. I have a reason.”

            “I’d honestly love to hear it.”

            “Okay, so it’s kind of obvious that Rose and your ectosibling, Kanaya, are a thing. Probably mackin it up hardcore right about now. Clown-human hybrid boy is off bein a crazy fuck in the vents. And then you’ve got Terezi and Vriska getting their bonding time in-”

            “I’m not hearing a whole lot of reasoning.”

            “So then there’s us, right? Why not spend the rest of your intergalactic space flight with yours truly? We can have meteor dates and spend time bein _not_ left out all the time.”

            “I’m perfectly fine with stewing in my own self-hatred and inner turmoil, thank you very much. And golly, it’s always so great hearing a reminder that my entire species is gone and I’m destined to end up alone so thanks for that too, assmunch.”

            “No, look. I’m sayin you don’t have to end up alone.”

            Karkat sized him up. He admired the knight attire. He didn’t like Dave and he was honest enough to admit that it was mostly because the trolls had been so much better at their session than the humans. As he lifted his eyes to remeet Dave’s gaze, he flushed. Dave’s mouth had the smallest upturn at the corners. He quickly looked away.

            “But don’t you guys have that whole quadrant thing? Which one did you want to stick me in?”

            Dave shrugged. “Dunno. Didn’t actually think that far.”

            “You’re asking me out on a whim?!” Karkat’s voice rose.

            “Oh no. I forget. Were you the one who was absolutely obsessed with romance and the perfection of true love or was that another one of you goobers?”

            “You are such a dick!”

            “It _was_ you.”

            “Fuck off!”

            “Look at us! We’ve got chemistry, bro. I can almost feel the pitch rollin off of you right now. And I’m sort of leaning that way myself, because I don’t think I could take such a sappy romantic as a matesprit and be actually serious about it. Like true pity or love or whatever you wanna call it? That kind of shit only exists in movies. It’s unrealistic-”

            Karkat slapped him across the face. He watched with dawning realization what he had done as Dave’s shades flew across the room and clattered to the floor. But he couldn’t stop the tears that prickled at his eyes and the words from leaving his mouth, “ _I hate you_.” He turned on his heels and left, leaving Dave looking stunned and quiet.

            It was eerie being so alone. Dave had been right when he had said everyone had paired off and was keeping to themselves for at least the remainder of the three year flight. It had been an entire month. A month spent skulking down corridors and trying to sleep in his room. He only really left now for food. And he had watched all of his favorite movies at least five times each by now.

            The social isolation was starting to eat at him. He wanted to be near people, to talk to people. Sometimes he would try and read out loud to himself, his voice scratchy and hoarse from disuse. Some days he was legitimately frightened it would just disappear altogether. It probably wouldn’t even matter. No one listened to him anyway.

            Making his way to the meteor’s kitchen, he paused just outside the doorway. The light was on inside. He panicked. He hadn’t seen anybody for at least a week. He took a deep breath. He wasn’t going to avoid eating just because someone was in there. That would be stupid. He rationalized. He steeled himself and entered the kitchen.

            And walked right into Dave.

            “Oh,” was all that he said. He looked down at Karkat with an unreadable expression. “Hey.”

            Karkat’s brain shut down. Out of all the people on the meteor he didn’t want to encounter, Dave was at the top of the list. He turned around and readied to abscond, fearful of what Dave might do to avenge the fall of his shades from their last meeting. Dave grabbed the back of his shirt and tugged him back. It wasn’t too forceful, more like hastened, a spur of the moment decision.

            Karkat faced him again. “W-what?”

            Dave removed his hand from his shirt and stared at it, like it was foreign and not quite doing what he wanted. He returned his gaze to Karkat and asked, “You been sleepin well lately?”

            Karkat squinted at him. Was he making small talk? And with him? Why? “That’s not really any of your business.”

            “Yeah. I know. It just looks like you’ve got bags under your eyes.”

            “You’re a real charmer, Dave. Did you know? You really know how to smooth talk,” Karkat’s voice was seeped in sarcasm.

            “I’m sorry.”

            The apology caught Karkat off guard. He almost couldn’t believe he had heard it. “Come again?”

            “I’m sorry about what happened the last time we talked. It was a shitty thing to say and I guess I was kind of over presumptuous thinking you’d fall into spades with me if I hassled you a bit. But, to be honest, I don’t actually hate you. I don’t even want to.”

            “Then why did you try?” He tilted his head, bewildered.

            Dave shifted on his feet, uncomfortable. Explaining his own feelings was probably not something he did very often. “I guess I was trying to tie you down to me? You know. So I wasn’t alone for the entire trip.”

            Karkat slowly blinked up at him. Dave could feel lonely? It was weird to think about how someone who presented himself without emotions could be so… vulnerable? Clingy? Pathetic?

            “That’s really pitiful of you, Dave,” Karkat didn’t know what to say, deciding to forgo delicacy and just letting whatever popped into his head out of his mouth.

            Dave flushed at that, bright red lighting up his gray cheeks. Karkat remembered how the word “pity” had held another meaning for trolls. “Yeah, well. You look pretty pitiful too.”

            Was he… Was he flirting? Karkat felt his cheeks get hot. “I’m making lunch. Did you eat yet?”

            “No. I was in here looking to make a sandwich, but we’re all out of grubloaf. I was leaving to alchemize some more.”

            “I’ll make us some with human bread,” Karkat offered.

            “Grubloaf substitute? I’ll try it.” Dave politely sat down and folded his hands as he waited to be served. Karkat peeked at him from the corner of his eye as he ducked into the fridge to get some lunchmeat. Maybe Dave wasn’t so bad after all. He just didn’t know how to express himself and that was… kind of adorable actually? “So if you aren’t busy later would you like to meet up in the common block for a movie or something?” Dave tapped at one of his horns nervously.

            Karkat enjoyed the smile that snuck its way onto his face when he replied, “I’d like that.”


End file.
